mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Time Well Spent
Time Well Spent is the 6th chapter of Mafia II. Background After leaving the apartment, Vito is arrested by Det. Tony Rossi for illegal distribution of federal ration stamps. It is revealed that one of the gas station attendants from chapter 3 rats out Vito. Henry Tomasino with the help of Don Clemente gets him a good lawyer, but it is later reaveled that he was just there to keep Vito from ratting to avoid jail. Vito is sentenced to 10 years at Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. After being escorted and beaten, you meet the prison's warden, Captain Terrance Stone. After this, you will be as the guards say "cleaned up". During the court case Maria Angello is there, possibly people who worked at the gas station too. Walkthrough Obey the guards and welcome to your new home As soon as you start, proceed down the corridor and meet up with the guard at the steps. He will order you to follow him to your cell. Once in your cell, the guards will call lights out, so you have to go to bed. Three days later, Vito gets a message from Joe, saying he should contact someone named Leo Galante. Contact Leo Galante Once the cutscene is over, talk to the prisoners. To make it easier, go to the guy at the fence in the far right and he will tell you that Leo is the old guy playing chess. Once you know this, just follow your radar. After you find your way there, a familiar face shows up: Brian O'Neill. He starts going on how it was Vito and Joe's fault that he is in prison, to which Vito replies that it is his own fault that he got locked up. O'Neill starts a whole speech bringing prisoners closer to see what is going to happen next. Just before O'Neill starts a fight, Vito dodges his punch and hits him, grabbing the attention of Leo. Before you contact Leo, be sure to grab the two Playboy Magazines in the courtyard. Fight Brian O'Neil Defend yourself the best you can. Even if you outfight O'Neil, the cutscene stays the same. Capt. Stone will see the fight take place and have the guards break it up resulting both Vito and O'Neil to be sent to the hole. Two days later, Galante visits Vito. He informs Galante that he was told to contact him, but when the name Clemente is brought up, Leo refuses to protect him. However, Leo also mentions the fight and then tells Vito to follow him. He takes him to a room full of fighters and introduces him to Pepe Costa. Leo informs Vito that Costa is fighting O'Neil and needs a sparring partner, and Vito would be the best man for the job. For this, Leo promises protection for Vito. Learn fighting moves At the start you will learn how to preform a counter attack. Just follow the instructions. After that, Leo asks you and Pepe to keep practicing. Perform three more counter attacks to succeed. After this, Leo will start asking how you know Don Clemente. Vito explains although he never met the man himself, he worked for Henry and Luca Gurino, which makes Pepe remark that its hard to believe the latter is still alive. Vito explains that he did some work for them and informs Leo that he almost joined them, but they demanded an entry fee of $ 5,000. This offends both Leo and Pepe, because, as Leo explains, entry to the family is free once would-be mafiosi have proven their loyalty to the family. Leo mentions that when both Alberto and Luca are found out, they will have a lot of explaining to do. When Vito asks to who, Leo drops the subject and says they will continue this conversation at another time. Leave the gym or stay and get to know the other fighters This gives you the choice to talk to and get to know the other fighters in the gym, but this is optional. If you choose to stay, talk to a few of the guys and they will all mention you should ask a guy named Al for a sparring. Al is the one hitting the punching bag. This is all optional but it's good practice. If you're done or just want to leave, head for the door. While trying to leave, a Chinese man tells Vito to watch where he's going, to which Vito responds. A man by the name of Mr. Wu comes by and calls Galante crocked. It is revealed however, that Mr. Wu bet against his own fighter and demands a rematch. Galante agrees and asks Vito if he wants to fight. Vito responds that he is ready. Enter the ring and defeat your opponent This is like any other fight you have been in but this time you must try to tire him out so that he weakens his guard. Do some mixture of both light, heavy and counter attacks until he is defeated. Follow and fight A week later, a guard comes up to Vito and informs him he is late for work. Follow the guard and soon you will meet a prisoner. The prisoner informs the guard that Mr. Galante has given Vito the day off. When the guard leaves, follow Galante's man. When Vito meets Galante, he informs him that he is going to be fighting. Follow Galante in the laundry room and prepare for the fight. Once you meet your opponent, use everything you have learned to defeat him. It will show you how to grab your opponent and finish him off. Once he is down, Leo says Vito did one hell of a job and gives him his cut. After this, a guard comes looking for you and informs you that there is a visitor waiting for you. Just go up to the guard and a cutscene will start playing. The visitor is Francesca who starts idle chit-chat like how they are doing. She reveals that she is getting married and that their mamma is sick and with no sign of recovery. Vito tells her to go see Joe who is holding onto his money and tells her to go see the best doctor they can as well as giving the rest to her as a wedding gift. Eventually they say their goodbyes and this moves the game one week later. Follow the guard and clean the toilet As soon as you are up, leave your cell and follow the guard. Once the guard stops, keep following your radar. Eventually you'll meet up with another guard who escorts you the rest of the way to the toilets. He now makes you clean the two dirty urinals. Once one is done, get started cleaning the other, but in the meantime the guard just starts using the one you cleaned telling you to finish. Once done just wait for him to finish and clean it again. After this is done, he tells you to go take a shower. A little while later, a prisoner tells the guard that they have a little "business" to take care of and asks him to go for a smoke. The guard leaves, realizing that Vito is the business to be taken care of. Defend yourself Basically fight off the attacker. Once one is defeated, another one will take his place but this is broken up by the guards and Vito is beaten again. In the following cutscene, Vito is escorted into solitary confinement by a guard who then hands him a letter and states it looks important. Its revealed through Vito narrating that while Francesca was visiting him, their mamma died and instead of the doctor and her wedding present, the money was now going to her funeral. When he is released, a prisoner informs Vito that Leo wants to have a word and to follow him. Its revealed that Brian and a few of his Irish gang members jumped Pepe before the fight. He has a plan: O'Neill is alone in the gym and no one will becoming back for a while so this gives Vito time to return the favor they did to Pepe. Settle the score with O'Neil As soon as it starts, fight O'Neil off by using every move you learned. The key to defeat Brian is to use counter attacks and to try and attack him after a counter attack with a heavy attack. Be careful though, if you don't counter attack fast enough he will dodge your counter attack and hit you, which does a lot more damage than in a normal fight. After using the finishing moves, you'll have to do it again, but this time the only thing you need to do is two counter attacks on him and just before finishing him the second time, Brian will pull out a shank. He will try to stab Vito but Vito dodges until finally both have a grip of the knife and struggle ensues. Vito overpowers Brian, slits his throat and stabs him in the neck. After that you will receive the "Time Well Spent" achievement/trophy. Result Vito narrates that everything worked out fine. Brian's death was never solved, Leo arranged to have Vito relocated to his cell, which rather is a suite. When asked by Leo what he wants to do after he is released, Vito responds that he won't go back to work with The Clemente crime family. Leo explains that there is more than one family in Empire Bay and they all report to The Commission. He also explains that other then Alberto Clemente, there is Carlo Falcone and Franco Vinci. He says Carlo is young and ambitious while he's a new blood. Don Vinci is described as a man of honor and respects the old ways. When Vito asks how he knows them, Leo tells him that he is Don Vinci's consigliere and explains when he gets out he will talk about "adjusting" Vito's sentence. Notable deaths Brian O'Neill- stabbed by Vito. Trivia * When the Guard tells you to remove your clothes and shower he then says "Would you kindly" a reference to another 2k games title: Bioshock. * You can notice on the wall of Vito's solitary cell has graffiti written on it. JOE is scratched into one part of the scratches. * When Vito is walking around the courtyard asking the other inmates for Leo's location, he will pass an Asian man, and a African American. At this moment when Vito asks them where Leo is, the Chinese man replies. "What chu talking bout Willis!" * During the fight with the spook, one of the audience members says: "this guy got as much of a chance as winning as a brother going for president" referring to President Barack Obama. * One of the prisoners in the yard says "All your base are belong to us", referring to the infamous Japanese game 'Zero Wing', which was poorly translated into English. *The solitary confinment cell that Vito finds himself in multiple times is the same cell that Jimmy begins in in the first mission of the DLC Jimmy's Vendetta. *This is the only mission not to feature the use of guns or cars. External Links *Video walkthrough Part 1/4 *Video walkthrough Part 2/4 *Video walkthrough Part 3/4 *Video walkthrough Part 4/4 Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs